


Tea with Family

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [62]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Cousins, Family, Gen, Gossip, M/M, Secrets, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara is Q's little cousin, whom Q is very close to. So he likes to check in on her from time to time. They share a round of tea and some very complicated secrets about the men in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cracky little head canon to offer as a prompt: Clara Oswald from Doctor Who is actually Q’s younger cousin (from photos I think they could pass pretty easily). They are also very close (more like brother and sister) and I would love to see something totally silly and fun, maybe some trading of stories about Bond (OOQ maybe) and the Doctor? —anon

There was something to be said about the simple pleasures of enjoying a nice cup of tea with a close family member and spending time to simply catch up.

Of course, there really wasn’t much to either of their lives that was simple.

“I don’t know,” Q sighed, taking a drink of his Earl Grey, “Half the time, I think James hears what I say and does the exact opposite.” He shook his head, thinking of James’s last mission which had gone terribly wrong.

“I’m sure he’s just an independent man who isn’t used to other people invested in his life.” Clara nodded, “John can be the same way sometimes.”

Q nodded, though there wasn’t much he could say. He didn’t know much about this “John Smith,” if that was his actual name (which he highly doubted). He hadn’t been able to find any sort of information or background on the man Clara tended to mention whenever she came over for tea, which made him all the more suspicious.

Of course, Clara claimed that she and John were not romantically involved, that he was in fact married. That did little to ease the worry in Q’s gut, and added to the frustration of not being able to find any information on the mysterious John.

“So…” Clara stirred her tea gently, not allowing the spoon to hit against the sides of her teacup, “Have you and James made things official yet, Quincy?”

Q bit his lip, trying not to react to his old nickname. That was the problem with family, they knew all the wrong secrets, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He muttered.

“Mhm…” Clara chuckled softly, “I can see by your blush that you have no desire of asking this James  to bend you over the nearest flat surface and—”

“That’s quite enough.” Q cleared his throat, trying to will his blush away, “James is very very straight, Clara.”

Clara raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure?”

“Considering his long list of exes, I’d say yes.” Q rolled his eyes, thinking back to all of 007’s conquests.

“Exes?” Clara seemed to be surprised, “Why do _you_ know who his exes are? Did he tell you?”

Well considering the fact Q had been forced to listen to James and several of his… _encounters…_ “I suppose you can say that.”

That made Clara scoff, “Who tells someone about all their exes?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Like your mysterious job?” Clara chuckled, “Come on, it can’t be that bad.”

Q briefly thought to how many times he and James faced explosions and near death experiences on a weekly basis. “It can, trust me.”

“And trust me, James fancies you.” Clara nodded, sipping her tea.

There were times when enjoying a simple cup of tea with family wasn’t all that simple.


	2. Chapter 2

There were times when Q really didn’t understand people outside MI6. They were so…ordinary. The challenges they faced were ordinary, and their triumphs were ordinary. When one was used to the daily catastrophes found working in MI6 and saving the world as they knew it every other week, the problems of ordinary people seemed…strange.

 _“John’s gotten so much…older…_ ” Clara had told Q over the phone.

Q had been having tea (not all that out of his usual routine) on his day off (which wasn’t in his usual routine at all) when his little cousin called. And considering how busy they both seemed to be, he could not pass up the opportunity for a chat.

But…what did she mean; John had gotten so much older? That’s what people did, they aged. No amount of Botox or face lifts could change that.

Then again, Clara might have been speaking metaphorically. John, who Q  _still_  hadn’t been able to meet, might just  _feel_  old. James certainly had those days, especially after long missions.

_“It’s like he’s got the weight of the world lifted off his shoulders.”_

Well that made even less sense to Q. Which was it: was John feeling old or was the weight of the world off his shoulders? People generally didn’t feel both…at least, Q didn’t imagine they did. Who knew with ordinary people?

_“He’s a whole new man.”_

There was probably more that had been said during their short little chat, but those statements that Q couldn’t wrap his mind around. It made the fact that he didn’t even _know_  this John all the more frustrating. What on earth was going on with those two?

“Problems, Q?”

Q looked up from the phone in his hands to look at James. The 00 agent was…less then dressed as he leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen. The Quartermaster could practically hear Clara teasing him about what a great catch he had found. “It’s nothing, just the strange ramblings of my cousin.”

“You want to talk about it?” James raised an eyebrow, walking to Q and resting his hands on his shoulders. Q leaned back to the touch, enjoying the warmth of James’s body.

“Not really. Like I said, it’s nothing.” He smiled up at James, pressing a kiss to his lips.


End file.
